Nothing Like What I Was Expecting
by Vision Quest
Summary: AU- This is a story meant to couple my favorite non-couple and I wanted to start from the beginning- but with my own spin. So this will be a Rizzles tale through and through. Just with a convenient ignoring of all the roadblocks that seem to keep these two ladies from getting together- after all it should be about getting these two together.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing Like What I Was Expecting**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything and that includes all things related to Rizzoli and Isles. So don't sue me. I have nothing to offer._

Chapter 1

Dr. Maura Isles sat at her desk reviewing the content of the article that filled her computer screen. She usually kept herself current on most of the world's news but the particular situation she was reading about she had more than a casual interest. Admittedly, her curiosity had been piqued well before she had received that first call but after that initial inquiry she had gone back and read everything she could find on the Web about situation.

While it all had intrigued her, nothing she had read so far had been enough for her to make up her mind. Even now, as she scrolled through the available headlines she wasn't any closer to a decision. The headlines were getting more and more intriguing to her though.

' _Surgeon' Strikes Again_

 _Boston Police No Closer to the Truth After Latest Victim Found_

 _All Questions No Answers: Boston PD Fails to Make Any Progress as 'Surgeon' Roams Free to Kill_

Maura knew without even reading the Web reports that there was an atmosphere of frustration and impatience surrounding this case. That had been the reason she had been called in the first place. An attempt to change the course of the investigation was clearly needed. Maura just wasn't sure she wanted- or needed for that matter- to be a part of that change.

"Excuse me, Dr. Isles?" a voice interrupted Maura's reflections.

Looking up Maura smiled at her most senior criminalist. "Yes Abby?"

"I'm having an issue trying to separate what I believe to be two different enzymes on the victim's shirt for the Jackson case. I've tried what I'm comfortable with and am not having any luck. Now I'm afraid of doing permanent damage to the evidence so I was wondering if you had any ideas or if you could maybe help me?" Abby asked quietly clearly unsure if she should be bothering her boss.

She hated having to ask Dr. Isles to help with such a menial task. This was something she should have been able to just handle herself. Especially if she was supposed to be Dr. Isles' 'go-to' criminalist. But she'd really tried everything and she was now afraid she was going to destroy one of the key pieces of evidence in a murder investigation and she knew she would be in more trouble for that than asking Dr. Isles for help.

Maura flashed her criminalist a reassuring smile. Asking for help was never the wrong thing to do and she was always surprised by just how many people seemed to refuse to reach out. "I'll be right there," she answered. "I'm sure between the two of us we can figure something out."

Abby seemed to immediately relax. "Thank you Dr. Isles," she said and she retreated from the ME's office to head back to the lab.

Maura finished reading the Boston Globe article which seemed to just rehash of all that was currently unknown about the recent serial murders being committed by 'The Surgeon'. The article ended with a demand for progress or change from the Boston police.

Turning off her computer Maura headed out to review what Abby had already attempted while formulating several options she knew Abby wouldn't have considered or just didn't feel comfortable attempting. She was needed here and for right now the problems in Boston just didn't have anything to do with her. But as she exited her office she wondered if she would be able to make that claim for much longer.

XXXX

"Hold on Jane," Detective Vince Korsak tried to console his partner. "The bus is almost here. Just hang on for me." There was no mistaking or even an attempt to hide the concern in his voice.

Helpless. He felt utterly helpless as he watched his partner lay there in agony. All he wanted to do was to help her. He wanted to pull the scalpels from her palms but even his basic medical training was enough for him to realize that may do more damage than had already been done and he didn't want to risk that.

So he did what he could. He covered her with his jacket hoping to keep her from going into shock. He kept his hand on her shoulder so she knew she wasn't alone anymore. He was fairly certain had she not been so injured she'd be chewing him out for coddling her and even touching her but he kept his hand on her shoulder. It had seemed to help her. So he wasn't moving it until an EMT could take over her care.

"Where the hell is that bus?!" Vince barked out to no one in particular. At this point there were so many detectives and officers around he wouldn't have been able to pick just one to yell at anyway.

"Pulling up now Vince," someone from near the top of the basement stairs replied. "Tell Rizzoli to hang in there." He thought he recognized the voice of that of Cavanaugh but he wasn't sure. Not that it mattered. He just wanted EMTs to take care of his partner.

"Vince…." Jane whispered and he almost didn't hear her.

"Yeah Jane?" he said leaning down over her so she didn't have to strain to speak to him.

"Did…" she tried to ask but clearly talking while trying not to cry or express the agony she must be feeling seemed to be taking its toll on her. "Did you…"

Immediately Vince knew what she was asking. "You Jane," he said emphatically. "You got him." Jane caught the bastard. She was the one that found the house. He was the one who failed to take her comment about a tip seriously. He didn't want any credit for something that in the end he knew was his fault. He had left her alone. "Catherine Cordell is alive. Hoyt is in custody."

He immediately saw a small sense of relief in Jane's eyes. It amazed him. She was clearly in distress but she still wanted information about Cordell. How he ever underestimated her he would never fully understand. He reached down and repositioned his coat over her again trying to just keep her warm. "You just hang in there and we will get you both out of here. EMTs are here. They are coming right now Jane."

A small smile seemed to cross Jane's lips. "We got him," was the last thing she mumbled before she passed out. At first Vince panicked when she lost consciousness but when he looked down at the scalpels still piercing through her hands he suddenly believed it may be best if she wasn't really aware of what an EMT was going to have to do.

He heard the EMTs approaching. "Over here," he barked. He shifted but refused to completely leave his partner alone. The EMTs started their assessment all while asking questions Korsak rattled off the answers to not really caring what they wanted.

"Just get those things out of her hands," he said after answering about the fifth question.

"We will," the EMT responded kindly. "For what it's worth," he said briefly catching Korsak's eyes. "You did the right thing by not just pulling them out. You probably would have done real damage…or at least more damage…to the nerves in her hands."

Vince just nodded. He knew that too but knowing that and dealing with the images of his partner pinned down to the floor in agony and his inability to do anything for her was something he was going to have to find a way to live with. He already knew it was something he was never going to be able to forget.

XXXX

"There's an urgent call for you Dr. Isles," Maura's administrative assistant popped her head into the lab to get her boss' attention.

Maura was just finishing up on the last procedure she and Abby had run on the shirt when Carol interrupted. "Thank you Carol," she said. "I'll take it in here." Carol nodded and went back to her desk to transfer the call to the lab phone.

It only rang once before Maura picked it up. "Dr. Isles," was all she offered as a greeting.

"Please hold for the Governor," came the voice Maura had heard more than once these last few weeks. Only about 10 seconds passed before she heard the Governor pick up the line.

"Maura," the Governor started but he found himself cut off.

"I still haven't changed my mind," Maura interjected hoping to make this call end quickly.

"While I can respect that I'm going to have to insist," he replied back in a tone he hadn't used with her to this point. Something had changed.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"We have him," he answered. "They caught him with what would have been the sixth victim."

"Well," Maura replied, "that should help you with the press. Having the suspect in custody is a major breakthrough." If the suspect was in custody she wasn't certain why this call was even necessary.

"That part I agree with you. But just because we have him in custody doesn't mean any of this is over." The Governor paused. "Maura, I no longer need a consultation from you. I need something more."

"More than a consult?" she asked.

"I need you to take over here," he answered flatly.

Maura was stunned. She hadn't expected that kind of request. They'd only previously discussed a simple consultation when it seemed like the Boston ME office wasn't making any progress.

"Maura, the medical examiner's office is not in a position, as it exists today, to handle this case. If I let the office continue as is I've been warned that there is a good chance we won't be able to connect Hoyt,"

"Hoyt?" Maura interrupted.

"Charles Hoyt. Our suspect in custody," the Governor replied. "Maura the DA is convinced that the current ME's office will be unable to adequately connect all five victims to Hoyt. They've had the bodies for weeks now and haven't been able to come up with anything. It is my understanding that we actually came upon Hoyt through a random tip given to one of the detectives. It was more accident than design. Now that he is in custody we need to build a case against him. Everyone here is convinced that there is forensic evidence that will do just that if only we had someone with the skillset to find it."

"Sir," Maura tried to interrupt.

"No Maura," he replied. "You and I both know that not only do you have that skillset but you are the one I am insisting upon. And don't call me Sir," he said trying to lighten the mood. "Uncle John has always been acceptable in the past."

Maura didn't smile. "Uncle John isn't asking this of me. The Governor of Massachusetts is," she pointed out.

"True," he admitted. "But this Governor has also changed your diaper."

That got Maura to chuckle. "What exactly is it you are asking of me?"

"I'm offering you the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. On your terms. Set your salary. Set your budget. Whatever you want. Whatever it takes to get you from San Francisco to Boston as soon as possible. Name it Maura. You know I can make it happen."

"I assume there is some urgency in getting my answer?" She asked only because she was now staling for some time to think.

"Yes," he replied. "Hoyt has means and attorneys are already working on trying to discredit what little the MEs office has already done. They are pushing for charges to be dismissed. We have five bodies that need to be reexamined before that happens, not to mention two people from an encounter during his arrest."

"Two people?" Maura asked. She vaguely remembered reading that they were concerned the Surgeon would kidnap another victim soon but she hadn't read there was anyone let alone two people.

"Hoyt kidnapped another woman plus the detective who found her was injured," he answered. "They both have injuries that I assume would be beneficial in examining to show links to the five deceased." He paused to let Maura take it all in. "Maura please. You are the only person I trust to handle all of this."

Maura sighed. It was true she had been seriously considering helping her Uncle with a consultation. But that was all she had been considering and she hadn't even decided to do that yet. Now here he was asking her to take over the Boston Medical Examiner's Office. She wasn't sure she was ready, or willing, to make that kind of commitment.

"I won't agree to completely take over the office. Not yet. Not without really getting an idea of where things there stand and if I feel like it would be in my best interest." She heard the Governor start to interrupt but she cut him off. "However," she conceded, "I can be there tomorrow." No reason to waste any time if examinations and testing needed to be re-done.

"But you won't agree to take the office?" he asked.

"Not right away. I'll come out and supervise the handling of this case for you. I will also evaluate the Examiner's office for you and then when things are more controlled than they are now we can talk." It was the best she was willing to do at the moment. It would have to do.

"I'll put in a call to Ashton's office," he said not containing the clear sound of relief that she was finally agreed to help. He was actually fairly certain once she got here he could keep her in the office.

"I'll need to put in for a temporary leave here so your call may actually help smooth things over on that front. I'll fly out in the morning," Maura agreed.

"Thank you Maura," he said. He was coming up for re-election soon and there was no way he could run on the crime platform his advisors wanted if his medical examiner's office fell under the scrutiny of being ineffective during such a high profile case.

"If you could get me copies of everything the office has done to date I'd like to acquaint myself with where things stand before I arrive," Maura asked.

"Copies are already being delivered to your office as we speak," he replied.

Again Maura chuckled. "You were certain I would say yes this time," she said.

"Honestly, I was more hopeful than certain. But I was also prepared to play the Godfather card if I had to," he admitted.

"Well, I'll let you keep that one for another day," she answered back. "I'll be in touch when I land tomorrow," she said.

"I look forward to seeing you," he answered. "Should I inform your mother you are coming into town?"

"No," Maura replied. "I'll let her know once all the other arrangements are made."

"Goodbye Maura," he said. "Travel safe."

Maura hung up and sighed. A trip to Boston wasn't what she had planned for this week.

Carol reentered the lab. "Dr. Isles there is a delivery for you," she stated. Maura gave a half smile. Her Uncle really wasn't kidding about the files.

"I'll be right there," she replied. "And please get Governor Ashton's office on the phone for me." Carol nodded and disappeared to make the call.

Apparently she was about involve herself in what seemed to be the highest profile case Boston had seen in many years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angela leaned against the doorframe leading into Jane's room and watched the scene in front of her. It broke her heart nearly on a daily basis to see her oldest child still struggle to do some of the simple day to day tasks. But at the same time, her respect for her daughter had grown more each day as she watched the efforts Jane put into her rehab and she was amazed at Jane's utter refusal to give up. She'd always known Jane had an inner strength about her but she hadn't been sure it was enough to get her through everything that had happened.

"Jane please," Angela said quietly as she finally made her way into her daughter's room. "Let me help you."

"I'm fine," the stubborn detective replied. She immediately felt bad about the tone she used as soon as she answered. She knew her mother was just trying to help but at this point she was so sick of needing the help she couldn't stop the bitterness in her tone.

"Don't 'I'm fine' me young lady," Angela pushed back.

Jane looked up from the task she was trying to finish. Angela had been letting Jane brush off her recent offers of help without much objection. She hadn't insisted in over a week. "Ma," she started but was cut off.

"Honey," Angela said and took a step closer to her daughter trying to gauge her reaction. Jane was certainly capable of completely blowing up if Angela pushed too much. "It's okay to still need a little help from time to time."

With that she took another step forward and reached out taking the sock from Jane's hand and began rolling it up between her fingers. When Jane didn't try to snatch it back from her she took that as permission to help.

"You will get there. Sooner than anyone anticipated if you keep progressing the way you have over the last few weeks. But honey, you aren't there yet." When Jane didn't say anything Angela gently put the sock onto Jane's right foot. She then grabbed the other sock and proceeded to help her daughter into that one as well.

"I hate this," Jane mumbled as she grabbed the hoodie she was going to put on and pulled it down over her head.

"I know you do," Angela agreed. "But it won't be forever Jane. Everyone has been amazed at the progress you've managed already. There's not a single doctor warning you about the recovery odds anymore. You need to acknowledge your progress instead of focusing on what you can't do yet."

Jane sat back down on her bed and again looked at her mother. Angela was right. But being right and having to deal with hands that didn't want to work were two completely different things. "I just want it back," Jane admitted.

"Want what back?" Angela asked.

"My independence," Jane responded with a sigh. She'd been living back with her parents since her release from the hospital. Given her injuries even she didn't argue about that need. But in the last few weeks she'd been able to use her hands more and more. It made her want 'normal' again. She missed her apartment. She missed feeling like she was in complete control of her life. But there were still too many things she couldn't do by herself.

"I know you do," Angela said trying to once again offer some consolation. "You are getting better every single day Jane. Your PT guy thinks you'll even be able to start driving again next week."

That got Jane to at least smirk. She missed her car too. Missed going somewhere on a whim or just knowing she could step out for anything at any time instead of having to always arrange for transportation. "Eddy did say that, didn't he?"

"He did," Angela agreed. "He just wants you to be able to get a firm grip on the steering wheel before letting you back out on the streets of Boston."

That was her current obstacle. Grip strength. No matter how much she worked at it she still was having issues attain any strength or control when she tried to grab onto anything. What had everyone worried wasn't so much the strength of her grip but the fact that she still had periods of numbness in her hands. No one seemed to know for sure if she would recover from that completely and it went undiscussed between them all that could mean Jane might have to stop being a cop.

"I'm almost ready," Jane finally said as she stood up from her bed. "I need to stop by the station later today," she added in a small, reluctant voice.

Angela didn't miss the look of hesitation the flashed across Jane's face. She'd made an appointment to speak with her lieutenant but she wouldn't say specifically why she needed to see him. She still had a month on her medical leave before any of her doctors would even consider allowing her to go back to work on desk duty.

"I remembered," Angela said deciding not to push for answers she was sure she wouldn't get. "Finish up and I'll meet you downstairs when you are ready."

Jane nodded. She tried to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she went to get her shoes. She really didn't want to do what she was going to do later today but she was convinced she didn't have a choice.

XXXXX

"I'm telling you Dr. Isles," the DA said as they exited the courtroom. "I'm certain the judge will rule in our favor."

"When do you think he will release his ruling?" She wasn't certain about the timeframes involved in judge's rulings on pre-trial motions.

"Crawford will do a thorough review of both motions," he answered as they approached the elevators. "But that won't take more than a day. I'm sure he will read the transcript of your testimony as well. I would expect to know something for sure by Friday. I can't imagine he would drag out the decision through the weekend." He pushed the down button and they waited for an elevator to arrive.

Maura was surprised by the DA's apparent level of confidence. Everything involving the case against Charles Hoyt had been an uphill battle. She thought she'd prepared herself for the disorganization and problems of the Boston ME office when she had done a review of the materials her Uncle had sent to her. She was wrong. Once she got to the lab she found things were in worse condition than she had anticipated. Her overall assessment turned into a long list of inadequacies of process and procedure for the lab.

Correcting those issues alone had taken up most of the first month she had spent in Boston. After reworking the autopsies and supervising the re-analysis of the lab work, Maura was able to find multiple forensic pieces of evidence the DA could use in his case against Hoyt. After Maura had presented her findings no one on the prosecution team seemed worried about a conviction.

The press noticed the shift in mood and reported about the new medical examiner the Governor had brought in to personally handle the Hoyt investigation. Maura had understood that she was taking on a high profile case but she hadn't been prepared to be thrown into the limelight as quickly as she had been. Reporters seemed almost more fascinated with her than with the man who was actually accused of killing five women, kidnapping a sixth and attacking a Boston detective.

Not that she wasn't used to the press. She'd handled several high profile cases in San Francisco and she had a way of handling reporters that many others didn't possess. There was something about the way she managed to answer the questions asked of her in such a way most really had a hard time figuring out if the answer she gave was actually the answer they had wanted or even expected. Her way with the press just seemed to increase her mystique.

No one seemed sure if she was here to stay or simply here to fix and move on. The Governor wouldn't go on record but it was rumored that he had offered his niece the proverbial keys to the castle to get her to take over as Chief ME. And the press seemed obsessed with the fact that she was the niece of the Governor as nepotism comments could be found in a majority of articles being written about her.

It only seemed to take two meetings and the redone lab reports for the DA's office to dismiss any concerns about nepotism. The DA had even gone on record that he had never worked with a more thorough and professional, highly qualified medical examiner. It was clear their office wanted Maura to be a permanent fixture in the ME's office.

Her reputation with the police department was more complicated. Everyone seemed initially relieved when she arrived on scene and took over the Hoyt case. No one disputed the need for someone else to be handling the forensics and as she found evidence that was missed or the connection seemed to escape the attention of the detectives they were grateful for her presence.

But then she started to handle the second thing she promised her Uncle she would do. She started to reassess and reorganize the ME's office. She did a complete review of facilities and staff and made a list of changes that needed to happen to get the office up to acceptable standards.

Half the list involved updating the equipment in the labs and her Uncle came through on his promise. She was granted everything she had asked for without having to debate its need. But the other half of the list were personnel changes. This was where some in the department started to take an issue with the visiting ME.

After her review of personnel files she found a handful of people were lacking the skillset needed to do the job they were hired for and Maura gave them their outright release. In what became known at the precinct as "Bloody Monday", eight people showed up to work only to be told they were being let go. Anyone looking at what Maura had done would see the people who were fired should have been fired but so sudden were the separations that Maura had acquired the reputation of being ruthless and cold.

For the last few weeks she had started responding to cases in the field and that didn't do anything to alter the perception of her being cold and calculating. She refused to state a cause of death without doing the autopsy first. She refused to speculate about a possible murder weapon. She apparently had even refused to call blood at a crime scene blood instead only going as far as labeling it a reddish brown stain until tests could confirm it was blood. She refused to guess about anything.

It was driving most of the detectives crazy. They wanted answers on scene not a wait for tests and lab results. Most in their short sidedness and impatience started to see her as a hindrance to their investigation. Only a small few seemed to see what she was really doing was eliminating the speculation that had plagued the ME's office prior to her arrival and in the end she seemed to produce accurate, reliable information and the case closure rates were starting to increase because of it.

But she was distant and slightly odd. It seemed she didn't have a natural understanding of sarcasm and had a habit of taking everything literally. With the rumors about her status as ME, the comments about nepotism and the ripple effects from "Bloody Monday" Maura in the matter of about two months had earned the moniker of "Queen of the Dead".

"So when are you going to finally decide to just stay in Boston and take your Uncle's offer?" the DA asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"I have not yet come to a conclusion about that," Maura answered not really wanting to get into the details with the DA. She was getting asked that question on an almost daily basis at this point.

"Our office has never had the faith in forensics it now has," he pointed out. "You've really turned that lab around. It would be a shame for you to let someone else enjoy the fruits of your labor."

Maura merely nodded. She had considered that. With the new equipment and better trained staff she had to admit that the Boston ME's office was quickly becoming one of the elite medical examination institutions in the country.

She had one more month on her temporary leave from the office in San Francisco plus the Governors had agreed that a fourth month would be available if there was still a need. So Maura knew she had time to decide what she wanted to do.

The elevator stopped at the ground level and before the doors open she simply turned and asked, "You will let me know the judge's decision?"

"Of course," he replied. He wanted to ask her again about the job but the elevator doors opened and there were about 20 reporters who seemed to immediately surround him all asking questions at the same time.

He wasn't sure how she'd done it, but Dr. Maura Isles had managed to slip through the crowd of reporters and disappeared. He didn't exactly understand that either. Press attention had its advantages. He held an elected position after all. He was sure media attention would help the ME gain influence and power but she seemed to shy away from all of it. He dismissed any further thoughts of the doctor as he turned his attention to the waiting press and delivered a statement recapping the pre-trial motions that had just been argued for the Hoyt case.

XXXXX

Jane was so distracted by the conversation she was about to have she wasn't paying any attention as she rounded the corner and crashed right into someone.

"Oh God," she immediately exclaimed as she instinctively reached out to catch the person who was about to topple over from the impact. "I'm sor….OWWWWW….Son of a Bitch!"

In her attempt to keep the person she'd bumped into from falling she'd tried to grab an arm or something close enough to prevent a fall. She immediately regretted the reaction as the pain shot through her hands and she let go of the almost grip she'd managed. Even through the flood of pain she knew the person she collided with had fallen the minute she let go.

"Damn it," she uttered again before attempting to recover and check on the person who just fell. "God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She was still focused on trying to work the spasms out of her hands and hadn't really looked to see who she bowled over.

"Are you alright?" came the sweetest sounding voice Jane could ever remember hearing. She stopped flexing her hands and finally looked down at the woman who had fallen.

Before her had to be the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She locked eyes with the woman and seemed to almost freeze in place.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked again.

Jane needed another few seconds to really put it together in her head that the woman with the amazing hazel eyes was speaking to her. "Ummmm," was all she managed.

"Have you injured yourself further?" the woman asked with growing concern.

Jane just stared down at the woman who was still sitting on the floor. Finally after what seemed like a million years she seemed to find her voice. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

That earned Jane a devastatingly brilliant smile from the woman in front of her. "Perhaps," the woman stated. "But in fairness to the situation I wasn't the one that called out in pain. Nor for that matter was I the one who resorted to the use of profanity."

Maura moved to start to stand up and again instinct took over as Jane reached down to help her up.

"Son of a….."

"Language, Detective," Maura warned. "And clearly you need to stop your efforts trying to help me."

"Sorry," Jane conceded instantly suddenly remorseful for her abrasive language. "I was just trying to help you stand up."

"I think I'd better manage that on my own for right now," Maura conceded and stood up immediately attempting to smooth out any wrinkles in her skirt. "Are you alright?" she asked again turning her attention to Jane's hands.

"I uhhhh…." Jane started as she looked down at her hands thankful they were still bandaged to cover the scars. Sometimes after her PT sessions she left them uncovered for a while.

"You've made remarkable progress in your recovery Detective," Maura stated as she reached out to take Jane's right hand into hers. She felt the muscle spasms that had likely been the cause of the detective's pain. She started to massage the palm in an effort to relax the spasm.

"I uhhhh," Jane's brain seemed to not want to function as she stared at the woman in front of her. Nothing in her conscious awareness recognized that the woman was touching her hands. Something she only allowed her doctors and the PT guy to do. "Wait," she slightly snapped out of what she would later call a trace. "Do I know you?"

"No," Maura replied as she continued to work out the spasm in Jane's hand.

"Then how did you….?"

"I reviewed your injuries during my evidence assessment Detective," Maura replied. She'd studied the photographs of the injuries Jane had sustained as part of her overall review of the Hoyt case. She felt the spasm in Jane's hand stop so she released it only to take to left hand and start the massage process all over again.

"And you are?" Jane finally had the wherewithal to ask.

"Dr. Maura Isles," Maura answered.

"The new Chief ME?" Jane asked with sudden recognition of the name. She'd heard some talk about the new ME from Korsak during the last few times he had stopped to visit.

"That is still to be determined," Maura replied as she worked out the last of the spasm in Jane's hand.

"So I didn't just run over the Chief ME?" Jane sheepishly asked with a grin.

"You technically ran over the acting Chief ME," Maura replied. "But I think all is forgiven."

"I am sorry," Jane said. "I wasn't paying attention like I should have been."

"Yes," Maura agreed as she released Jane's hand. "You really should pay more attention when you are walking. 47% of all non-vehicle related accidental injuries are slips, trips or falls resulting from a distraction of some sort."

"I think I may have just caused that percentage to go up," Jane replied hoping the woman may find a little humor in the situation.

"Unlikely," Maura answered. "The testing sample size was such that the addition of one specific incident would not have a statistically significant impact on the overall findings."

"Oh, so I guess if this encounter wasn't significant," Jane started more than a little disappointed at how quickly the doctor seemed to be dismissing her.

"I didn't say this encounter wasn't significant," Maura quickly replied. "I merely said the addition of this encounter to the study wouldn't produce a statistically significant change in the overall findings." Maura seemed to relax into a genuine smile. "This encounter, on its own merits, does seem to have value."

With the smile Maura flashed towards Jane, she found herself once again losing her grasp of the English language. "I uhhhh….." was all she could manage as a response.

"I need to be going," Maura stated. "Are you going to be ok?" she asked looking down at Jane's hands once again.

"Yeah," Jane managed suddenly realizing that the pain from her hands was gone and vaguely remembering that Maura had something to do with that. For the life of her, Jane couldn't remember being so affected by a woman before.

When it seemed clear that Jane wasn't going to add anything more to the conversation, Maura made a move to walk away. Before Maura could get too far Jane recovered enough to ask. "Are you alright? You never did say."

"I'm fine Detective," she answered. "No harm done." And with that Maura smiled once more at Jane and walked away.

Jane watched completely mesmerized as Maura sauntered away. "Definitely no damage done," Jane mumbled under her breath still watching Maura until the doctor rounded a corner and disappeared. It took her about another minute of just standing there for her to remember what she had been on her way to do and the fact that she still needed to do it.

She headed for the elevators but made a mental note to find out more about the new ME or acting Chief ME. Whatever the doctor's current title was, Jane was certainly taken with the woman who held it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you sure?" the lieutenant asked. Just by looking at her he know the answer was 'No' but he doubted she was going to admit that.

"Yes Sir," Jane replied swallowing hard before she could even get that out.

The lieutenant leaned back in his chair and took stock of the detective in front of him. She'd surprised him since joining the Homicide division. He was now reluctant to admit he wasn't sure how a woman would do in a squad full of men. But she'd become one of his better detectives. Her instincts were good and she had a relentless drive to solve her cases.

He thought he'd found the perfect match for her when she partnered her up with Vince Korsak. He had expected them to complement each other and on that front he was absolutely correct. They'd bonded as partners relatively quickly and he was certain that Korsak's acceptance of her as his equal helped the rest of the squad accept her as well. Or at least everyone except Crowe but he was just an ass.

He wondered what her injuries would ultimately do to that partnership. He was aware that Korsak was blaming himself for what happened to Jane. He also knew Jane blamed herself for it as well. He just thought they'd work through it together when she was back to work.

Apparently he was wrong.

"It's going to take a little time," he finally conceded.

"That's why I'm here and asking you now," Jane said. "I figured the sooner I asked the sooner you'd be able to work it out."

"When do you think you will be back at least on a desk?" he asked.

"About a month," Jane answered as she looked down at her hands. "My physical therapist thinks I can start driving again in a week and the doctor said he'd consider a release to the desk as soon as I can hold a pen and write without complications." She shook her head at the sound of that. She'd taken so many little things for granted until this injury.

"I'll work it out," he said after a few moments of silence. "I may pull from another division which could mean you'd have to deal with a rookie." Maybe that would get her to change her mind.

"I understand," Jane said. She knew if it wasn't another homicide detective the lieutenant would pull in another detective so whoever her potential new partner would be wouldn't be a complete rookie.

"Do you want to tell him?" he asked. "Or should I?"

Jane swallowed hard once again. "I will," she said. Korsak deserved to hear it from her. She knew that. She had no idea how she was going to tell him but she wouldn't allow anyone else to do it.

"Alright," he said. "For the record I think you are making a mistake. I think you and Korsak make a great team. But I understand and I'll do what I can to find you a different partner."

Jane half nodded as she heard his comments. She didn't like having to do this but she was convinced it was for the best. She stood up to leave but spoke once more before she went to walk out. "Thank you for understanding."

"Don't thank me yet," he said. "You know Korsak is going to be pissed."

Jane could only nod.

"We've missed you around here," he added before she could leave. "So just make sure you get yourself back here as quickly as possible."

"Yes Sir," Jane said as she left his office.

She pulled out her cellphone and struggled to highlight her mother's number. This had gotten easier for her lately but she still had some issues with things as simple as using her phone.

"You done already?" came Angela's voice after not even a full ring.

"Yeah," Jane said. She hadn't had any idea on how long her conversation with the lieutenant was going to last and she'd also planned on talking to Korsak as well. So she'd asked her mother to just drop her off at the station. But the conversation with her lieutenant had worn her out. She wasn't up to telling Korsak about her decision. Not today at least. She was just ready to go home.

"Alright," Angela said. "It'll probably be about 30 minutes. I'm just about finished at the store."

"I'll grab a cup of coffee from the café and wait for you," Jane said. "Thanks Ma." She really hoped she could start driving herself next week.

XXXXX

As Jane made her way to the Division One café she let her conversation with the lieutenant play in her head. A part of her couldn't believe she'd just asked for a new partner. She'd had amazing chemistry with Korsak and he had been the first detective to accept her as an equal. But in her mind, that was also the problem.

She'd screwed up in handling the tip that lead her to Hoyt and her injuries. She went into that house without backup and managed to endanger herself. She should have insisted he join her and when he didn't and she was certain her tip was something she should have waited for him before entering the house. But sometimes she was stubborn and impulsive and she almost paid the highest price for it.

As it was, she'd let Hoyt get the upper hand and she went from being a detective trying to save a missing person to a victim. Korsak had saved her life and she would be forever grateful for that. But he'd also seen her as a victim. Pinned to the floor and at the mercy of others. No matter how she tried to make that right in her mind, she just couldn't. He'd never be able to fully trust her again. Never be able to shake the images of what her impulsive behavior had caused. Never be able to fully believe in her ability to have his back.

She didn't want a new partner. She had to have one. But she'd never, ever like it.

As she entered the café she was surprised to see the new ME standing in line. Again she was completely taken with the woman's beauty which certainly was undeniable. As upset her conversation with the lieutenant had made her, she couldn't help the smile that emerged as she recalled their previous encounter. As she made her way towards the counter she got an idea.

She approached just as Dr. Isles was placing her order. She'd requested a cup of tea and Jane was a little surprised she wasn't ordering coffee. She just assumed everyone at the station got through their days with the help of coffee.

Before Maura could pay for her order Jane interceded, "I'll get that Stanley," she said to the man behind the counter. "And add a cup of coffee for me."

Maura turned around to see the detective standing behind her. She immediately smiled. She hadn't expected to see the detective again on the day but she certainly wasn't going to complain. Having Jane Rizzoli run her over wasn't anything she had planned on but it hadn't been without a benefit for her.

She had been aware of who Jane Rizzoli was simply from all the press surrounding her encounter with Hoyt. But she'd not yet had the pleasure of meeting the detective in person. She overheard bits and pieces about the detective in the halls of the station and while she never put any stock in rumors some of what she'd heard had at least piqued her interest.

Then she meet the woman. As she'd walked away after their first encounter she tried to remember if she'd paid any attention to how stunningly beautiful the detective was during any of the news reports. She didn't remember being taken by any of the photos. But then again she rationalized she'd focused her attention on the detective's injuries more than her looks.

Until she was face to face with the tall brunette. She doubted any single photo could do justice to the natural beauty the woman possessed. So when she turned around to see who was offering to pay for her tea, not one part of her was disappointed to see the detective with the deep brown eyes standing behind her.

"That's not necessary," Maura started to protest.

"Actually," Jane replied. "I never got to properly apologize for earlier today. So I insist. It is the least I can do."

There was just something about the smile Jane was giving her that had Maura conceding without any fight. "Then I will thank you," she replied and stepped aside to let Jane pay for their drinks.

"And you wanted what?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Seriously Stanley?" Jane asked in annoyance. She'd gotten coffee from him every single day, usually a couple of times a day. How could he not know her order?

"What?" he sniped back. "Your tastes could have changed. How am I supposed to know?"

"Coffee," Jane just uttered in disgust.

"Just one cup or are you getting a cup for Korsak too?" he added as if now remembering her 'usual' order.

Maura, who had found some entertainment in watching the two interact couldn't help notice a flash of something across Jane's eyes at the mention of Detective Korsak.

"Just a cup for me and the tea Dr. Isles ordered," Jane said without hiding her annoyance. Stanley just grunted and rang up the sale.

"You did apologize," Maura said to Jane when they both stepped aside waiting for Stanley to get their drinks. "Three times as a matter of fact."

"Did I?" Jane asked. She didn't remember a thing she said during her encounter with the ME. All she really remembered was feeling as if the English language had suddenly become a foreign one to her.

They both took their drinks and Jane tried not to feel self-conscious about the fact that she had to use both her hands to hold onto her cup. Not knowing if the doctor was in a hurry to return back to work Jane looked a little uncertain as her eyes shifted from Maura to an empty table and back to Maura again. Before she was made to ask, Maura led them over to the empty table.

"You did," she replied. "The first was interrupted when you experienced pain when you tried to keep me from falling, the second came when you realized I had fallen and the third came before we separated."

The sequence vaguely rang a bell with Jane. "Well, I still wouldn't call that a proper apology so I do hope this will count as one."

They took their seats and both didn't say anything for a moment.

"How…"

"Has…"

Both ladies tried to ask questions at the same time. It elicited a smile from each of them.

"Go ahead," Jane ceded to Maura.

"How has the recovery gone?" Maura asked and indicated to Jane's hands. She was impressed by the strength Jane had demonstrated in her attempt to grab her earlier.

"I'm progressing," Jane answered. "I think I'll even be allowed to drive starting next week." The answer came quickly but naturally and it surprised Jane. Normally she didn't like to talk about her rehab with anyone outside her family and she didn't really even like to do that. But she hadn't thought twice about answering Maura's question.

"From what I reviewed it seems likely that your injuries were contained to the Oppenens and Abductor Pollicis muscles and the Ulna and Median nerves. Based on your recovery rate in the short amount of time I would surmise that neither nerve was severed. Has your doctor given you a prognosis?"

"If you mean has my doctor told me I should make a full recovery," Jane tried to recap what the doctor was asking, "then that answer would now be yes."

"Now?" Maura asked.

Jane nodded. "He wouldn't really commit to anything for the first month." Jane tried to hide her bitterness about that. "But he has since led me to believe that a full recovery is likely."

"It has been my experience that doctors tend to reserve opinions about recovery until they have had a chance to see how a patient responds to the initial rehabilitation efforts," Maura replied.

Jane simply needed still a little surprised she didn't mind discussing this with the ME. "That's what he told me. Apparently everyone seems to respond differently to rehab and he wanted to see how things progressed before assessing my chances."

"From what I felt you seem to be responding quite well," Maura replied. "Now, you were going to ask me something."

"I was just curious if your time here has been what you expected," Jane said. From everything she'd heard from Vince the ME was specifically brought in by the Governor, who was also her uncle, for the Hoyt case. It was also no secret to any Homicide detective that the ME's office was not very efficient or effective. It hadn't surprised Jane at all that forensic evidence for Hoyt was overlooked or that she'd dismissed multiple staff members.

"I can't say that I walked in with any expectations," Maura replied. "I have found it is preferable to enter into a new situation with an open mind."

Jane looked at the ME and tried to assess if that was a standard, politically correct answer or how the ME really felt. She seemed earnest enough so Jane let the answer stand.

"Do you think you will stay?" she asked. Again, the rumor was that she would be returning back to San Francisco as soon as the Hoyt case was stabilized.

"I can't say at this point," Maura replied. She wasn't trying to be coy. She just honestly hadn't decided if a move to Boston was in her best interest.

They both took a moment to take sips of their drinks. Both women seemed to have very similar thoughts. There seemed to be a level of comfort between the two that neither usually experienced with a new person.

Before either could ask another question, Jane heard her name.

"Janie," Angela called out her greeting.

Jane had to force herself not to groan aloud. She looked at Maura to explain. "My ride," she said as she looked back down at her hands.

Maura seemed to nod in understanding as Angela approached the table. "Hi honey," she said. "Are you ready to go?" As she asked she turned and smiled at the woman her daughter was apparently having coffee with.

"Ma," Jane knew she would have to do an introduction, "this is our acting Medical Examiner Dr. Maura Isles." She nodded towards Maura. "Dr. Isles, this is my mother Angela Rizzoli."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Angela said with a level of sincerity Maura hadn't expected from a complete stranger.

"Likewise," Maura replied.

"Oh," Angela uttered as she suddenly made the connection to what she'd seen on the news. "You're the Governor's niece. The one who found all the evidence against that psychopath."

"I'm not a psychiatrist so I cannot attest to the mental capacity of the suspect," Maura replied. "I merely handled the forensic exams."

"That piece of…." Angela started.

"Ma," Jane warned as she knew exactly how her mother felt about Charles Hoyt.

Angela seemed to realize she was about to use very colorful language and stopped. There was a bit of irony that it was usually her job to warn Jane about the appropriateness or more often the inappropriateness of language. "Sorry," she conceded. "But that bastard hurt my baby," she added as an attempt to justify her near outburst to the ME.

"And on that note," Jane said trying to contain her embarrassment and hopefully cut her losses with the ME, "we need to get going and Dr. Isles needs to get back to work." She stood up to make sure her mother understood that she meant right that moment.

For Maura the detective had been a source of intrigue since their encounter earlier in the day and watching her interactions with her mother had only increased the intrigue. Sensing an end of their conversation, Maura stood up and looked at Jane. "I hope your rehab continues to go well. And thank you for the beverage."

"Thank you," Jane said with a smile. "And one last time I apologize for earlier today."

"Earlier today?" Angela asked. "What did you do?" she looked at her daughter was pure accusation.

"Why did I have to do anything?" Jane asked not real happy her mother assumed it was her.

"Well for starters you just apologized to Dr. Isles," Angela pointed out. "And let's not forget that I know you." Angela warned.

Maura almost let out a laugh at the huff that came from Jane. She couldn't remember seeing this kind of mother-daughter interaction before.

"Whatever," Jane dismissed and started to push her mother towards the exit. "Goodbye Dr. Isles," she said as they were exiting.

"Goodbye Detective Rizzoli," Maura replied almost to herself as the two were already out the café door.

Intrigued indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Darling you know John is looking for an answer," Constance said as she took in her daughter. "He's even resorted to asking me if I knew what it would take to get you to agree to stay."

Maura gave a half smirk. Her uncle hated consulting with his younger sister about anything. The two were close but both were exceptionally independent. It had to have bothered him asking Constance about her.

"I know," Maura admitted. They had agreed to have lunch that afternoon and Maura was certain she would be asked about the ME job.

"I have to say I'm rather surprised," Constance said. "This isn't like you. You're usually so decisive about the things in your life. I can't say if I ever remember you taking this long to make up your mind about anything."

Maura sighed. Her mother was actually correct. She usually knew exactly what she wanted to do and what she needed to do to make it happen. "It's a big decision," Maura replied.

"You've faced big decisions before," Constance countered. "What makes this one so different?"

"I'm just not sure I want to do it all over again," Maura admitted.

"Do what?" Constance asked.

"Re-establish a professional reputation," Maura answered. She'd been in Boston for three months and to date her interactions with the staff in the ME's office and with the detectives had been a mixture of acceptance and ridicule. She had already done the work in San Francisco to establish her reputation and it was one that found her universally respected by the DAs office, the law enforcement community and her medical staff.

She wasn't looking to be liked by people. That hadn't ever really been important to her. But she carried an expectation that those she worked with needed to respect her and the job she performed. She was aware that she had some sense of social awkwardness that impeded upon the initial acceptance of her skillset. She just wasn't sure she wanted to go through knocking down those obstacles in a different location.

"Maura," Constance said waiting for her daughter to make eye contact before she continued. "You are brilliant. I have no doubt you would win over everyone here as easily as you did in San Francisco."

Maura smiled at her mother's compliment. She knew Constance never quite understood her choice of specialty but she'd been supportive of her in the things she'd done. But there wasn't anything 'easy' about her path in San Francisco just as she was certain she'd have struggles in Boston.

"I don't doubt that either," Maura agreed. "But it isn't something that will happen easily or quickly. I've already established myself in San Francisco. The lab runs the way I want it and the staff has been chosen by me. I could go back and enjoy a very fulfilling career."

Constance shook her head slightly. "Well, it's your decision. But it feels like you are shying away from a challenge and that's also something that just isn't like you. Is there someone in San Francisco you don't want to leave?"

Before Maura could answer Constance continued. "I mean you've always had a fairly active social life," Constance acknowledged. "But I wasn't aware of anyone serious since your relationship with Ashley. Have you been holding out on me?"

"No Mother," Maura replied. "There hasn't been anyone worth mentioning since Ashley."

"Well, maybe that is something to also consider," Constance replied.

"Ashley?" Maura asked a little confused.

"God no," Constance said before she could sensor that. "Sorry," she apologized when Maura gave her that look. "She was never good enough for you dear," she quickly finished her dismissal of Maura's last long term relationship. "What I meant was perhaps a move to Boston might lead to new opportunities for you. You called it off with Ashley two years ago. Maybe you need a fresh start."

"It was 18 months ago," Maura corrected the timeframe but she didn't dispute her mother's idea. In fact, if she was honest with herself an image of the intriguing brunette detective came to mind. But she dismissed it as soon as she had it. "I have to get Uncle John an answer by the end of the week so we will all know soon enough."

XXXXX

"I can't remember when I was so happy to see this place," Jane said to no one in particular. She'd just stepped inside her apartment for the first time in three months and it felt right being home again.

"You won't admit it but you are going to miss Ma making you dinner every night," Frankie said from behind as he carried the last of her bags up from the car.

Jane shook her head. "Nope. I've missed my bowls of cereal at midnight right here at my counter," she replied as she stood in front of her kitchen counter virtually caressing the countertop.

"You are not going back to eating cereal at midnight as your only meal," Angela warned as she walked out of Jane's bedroom. "I stocked your cupboards with actual food and I expect you to take care of yourself."

Jane fought a losing battle not to roll her eyes. She'd briefly glanced at the supplies her mother as bought and she'd already noted the distinct lack of junk food in the mix. She was about to make a comment when she caught sight of Frankie who opened a cabinet and quickly flashed a box of Jane's favorite cereal. A big grin crossed her face and she mouthed a 'thank you' to her brother as she knew he had done it just as she was certain he'd most likely hide the rest of her favorites somewhere in the kitchen.

"I will take care of myself," Jane said. In truth she was so happy to finally be getting back to somewhat normal she'd agree to just about anything in the moment. She was moving back to her apartment. She'd been cleared for desk duty at work and for the first time in months she felt like she was getting her life back.

"You know if you need anything," Angela started.

"I'll call Ma," Jane promised. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate what her family had done for her, especially in the first month of her recovery when she couldn't even use her hands, it was just that she was ready to be on her own. "And I know you'll come running if I have to make that call."

Angela nodded. She knew it was time for Jane to be back on her own. She was able to do all the day to day tasks on her own now so there was no reason for her to stay with them. She just didn't relish the idea of Jane being alone in her apartment.

"Janie, I just wish," she started.

"Ma," this time it was Frankie who warned his mother. Even he knew where she was going with that thought. "Leave her alone."

"What? Is it so wrong for a mother to want her daughter to find someone to settle down with?" she asked with as much innocence as she could muster.

"Janie doesn't need to settle down if she doesn't want to," Frankie defended his sister.

Angela simply huffed. "You could use a little stability in your life too young man," she fired back. "All I was going to suggest is that now that you are back on your own you should feel free to start dating again," she said turning to her daughter who was desperately trying to blend into her couch hoping her mother would pick on Frankie and forget about her.

"I'm not looking to start dating Ma," Jane tried to dismiss her mother but knowing it wasn't going to work.

"You should be," Angela replied. "What about that nice doctor I met? She was cute."

Jane suddenly had to force herself not to correct her mother. Dr. Isles was many things- gorgeous, stunning, beautiful, dazzling- but 'cute' just didn't do the woman justice. But she dared not point that out to her mother if she ever wanted the current subject to change.

"Ma Janie can't date any of her doctors," Frankie pointed out in an attempt to help his sister out.

"Not one of her hand doctors," Angela corrected. "That visiting ME."

For the first time a little surprise flashed across Frankie's face. He didn't know Jane had ever met Dr. Isles. "Ma, she's not cute. She's hot!" Frankie exclaimed. He turned to Jane who tried sinking deeper into her couch. "Oh man, are you telling me she plays on your team?"

If Jane wasn't worried about hurting her hand she'd have slapped Frankie upside the head. "Hey," she warned. "Show some respect. Dr. Isles is our Medical Examiner." She gave him a look trying to convince him to change the subject.

"Sorry," Frankie muttered. "But does she really like girls?" he asked not hiding his disappointment.

"Woman," Angela corrected him slapping him on the back of the head. "We are woman- not girls."

"For the record I have no idea what or who our ME is attracted to," Jane pointed out. Secretly she couldn't help but hope a little. "And it is absolutely none of our business."

Frankie went to say something but Jane cut him off.

"She's our acting Chief ME so she's off limits," Jane said.

"There's no restrictions forbidding relationships between cops and the lab people," Frankie pointed out.

Jane had another flash of hope rush through her. "Well then let me remind you of the 'acting' part of her title. She's temporary and from what I understand she is returning to San Francisco soon so it wouldn't even matter. So let's change the topic," she was done discussing the doctor for the day.

Angela and Frankie let the conversation die but not before they both noted the clear interest that Jane seemed to have taken in the 'acting' ME.

XXXXX

Jane had been back for three days and she already hated desk duty. She hated paperwork. The only highlight she'd had since her return was one of her new responsibilities was retrieving and reviewing all the reports from the ME's office. Taking on that seemed to guarantee her at least one trip down to the morgue each day and so far she'd been lucky enough to run into Dr. Isles each time she'd made the trip.

Their conversations had been brief each time but pleasant. The doctor had welcomed her back to the station and she'd even taken the time to do a quick assessment of Jane's hands which surprised her at how easily she continued to allow the ME to touch her hands. No one else was allowed without being a part of her on-going rehab.

Jane had almost been able to ask the ME if she'd wanted to have another tea or coffee with her. By almost the most she'd gotten out for an invitation was a 'Hello' before she once again seemed to lose her understanding of simple English. She truly wondered if she'd ever be able to form the "Want to have a cup of coffee" question before the doctor headed back to San Francisco. She'd heard this was to be the ME's last week in Boston.

Perhaps she'd offer as a going away notion Jane thought as she was riding the elevator down to pick up some reports that were ready. She was attempting a mental pep talk as she stepped off the elevator and started towards the ME's office.

It didn't take long to hear Crowe's annoying voice coming from down the hallway. Just knowing he was within 10 feet of her put her in a bad mood.

"Did you see her ass in that skirt?" Jane heard him say to someone. "I mean damn! Boy I'd love to see that outfit in a pile on my bedroom floor."

Jane went from being annoyed to being pissed as she increased her pace and started straight for Crowe. She announced her presence be grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him up against the wall.

"You need to learn to show some respect!" Jane warned in a tone of voice that left no doubt about her anger level.

"Get your damn hands off me," Crowe barked back as he tried to get her off of him. He seemed surprised at her strength and his inability to force his release.

An intense stare down commenced between the two. It was a stare down Jane would ultimately win. When she felt his muscles relax she leaned in closer and spoke in a harsh tone. "You're nothing but a prick who needs to learn some manners. Women aren't little playthings meant for your amusement. Don't ever say another disparaging word about any woman in this station. If I hear anything like that from you again, I promise you I will break you."

With that she released her grip on him and stood back but refused to release his eyes. She could tell he was contemplating whether to say something or walk away and given her stare she was sure he would opt to walk away.

She was right as he straightened his shirt he started to head for the elevators. Before disappearing from sight he decided to take a parting shot. "Rizzoli, I believe there are several reports on my desk ready for filing."

Jane didn't even flinch at his poor attempt at an insult. "I may be on desk duty but that's just temporary," she said. "Too bad you can't say the same. It's pretty clear to all of us that your being an asshole is a permanent condition."

His partner had to bite his tongue not to snicker at her comeback. He recovered despite himself and pushed Crowe towards the elevator before either stubborn detective could do or say anything more.

Jane stood there until she was sure the elevator doors had closed and then looked down at her hands. She hadn't grabbed ahold of anything with the force she'd just exerted since before the injuries. With Crowe out of sight, the adrenaline was leaving her and she could now feel that she'd taxed her hands too much. She started to slowly flex each hand trying to head off any spasms.

Between her hands and the encounter with Crowe she seemed to forget why she'd come back to the morgue in the first place. Still trying to keep her hands from completely breaking down she headed towards the elevators to return to her desk instead of stopping at the lab to get the reports.

With her concentration focused on her throbbing hands, she completely missed the fact that Maura had watched the entire interaction between the two detectives. She had been about to ask Jane if she could help with the cramping but Jane had walked away without realizing she was there.

As Maura returned to her office she went straight to her desk. Finding her phone she looked up a number and hit send. "Uncle John," she started when her uncle answered his personal cell phone. "Let's talk salary."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jane stared down at the target in front of her. She took in a deep breath in a vain attempt at relaxing the knot that seemed to have recently taken up permanent residence whenever she came here. She knew the breath wouldn't work but she needed to try to at least settle her nerves. One more deep albeit shaky breath and Jane stepped up and reached for her gun.

She held it gently in her hands for a moment looking down at it and briefly wondering if it would ever feel right to her again. Her gun used to be an extension of herself. It used to just simply feel as much as a part of her body as her arm or her leg. But now, it felt heavy. Foreign. And she absolutely hated it.

She let her grip get tighter around the gun and knew she needed to take her shots for the day. Another deep breath as she positioned herself and slowly raised her arms to settle in and take aim. One last breath and she pulled the trigger as she released it slowly.

The now familiar ache was felt immediately as the gun recoiled. A part of her was pleased that it was merely an ache and not the stabbing pain that would jolt her when she first started trying to do this. She could handle the ache.

She took another shot and the ache moved closer to pain for that one. Immediately she knew today wasn't going to be the day she would get through the shots she so desperately needed to get through. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to squeeze the trigger one last time already knowing the result but compelled to do it any way.

Like it had been for the last two weeks, it was one shot too many. The pain was sharp and her left hand practically went numb.

"Son of a bitch…." She uttered as she let the gun slide out of her hands and onto the ledge in front of her. For a moment she hoped the numbness would last a little longer but it was fading and being replaced with the muscle spasms she'd come to expect.

After a moment she removed her earplugs and protective glasses and looked down at the target. She knew without seeing it up close it wasn't what she wanted. What she needed. With a little bit of hesitation she hit the retrieval button so she could confirm what she already knew.

As the target inched its way towards her the evidence of yet another failure came closer. Jane removed the target and reviewed it. One shot was dead center to the chest and Jane knew it was her first shot. The second shot was better than it was from the day before but it was still so far off the mark that Jane wouldn't even acknowledge the improvement. It was still a miss.

Once again she was disgusted with herself when she had to see that there wasn't a third hole on the target. She'd yet to be able to even hit the target with that third shot. She took one last look at the paper target before she balled it up and threw it into the trash can behind her. She packed up her gun noting that the spasms in her hands had subsided to a dull ache.

"See you tomorrow?" she heard the man in the booth call out to her as she passed.

She didn't reply. She know she'd be there again tomorrow and she was fairly certain he knew it too.

XXXXX

It had been how she had spent the beginning part of her lunch hour since her return to the station. Every day she went to the range to try to get those three shots off without missing the target and with hopes of not feeling the pain or having the spasms. To date, she'd never been able to do it.

Jane felt a mixture of frustration and fear. She wanted to be able to take those shots. She'd never be clear for active duty without being able to requalify on the range. Not a patient person to being with she hated being at the station and trapped behind a desk.

But she was also afraid that she'd just never be able to do it. The doctors couldn't guarantee that she'd ever be able to complete recover the damage the scalpels had inflicted. They had told her that she'd be able to do most everything as before but there was some uncertainty when it came to whether her hands would be able to handle the recoil of a gun without pain.

She wasn't sure what she would do if she couldn't continue to be a cop. It was all she'd ever wanted to do since she was a kid. Being a detective was part of who she was. Being physically to come back to what she loved just wasn't something she knew if she could handle.

But she was a fighter and she wasn't going to give up. So every day she made her way down to the range and every day she tried to fire the three shots in the hopes that one day it all would just click and her hands would work for her again instead of against her.

With each failure, she began to hate the first part of her lunch break. The misses were disheartening for her. But thankfully she'd managed to find an offset to her frustrations and quite frankly her mood in what had become how she spent the second half of her lunch.

Over the last week, Jane had started having lunch with Maura. It started the day it was announced that Dr. Isles had accepted the Chief ME position permanently. The announcement had surprised Jane. She was certain that the ME was going to return to San Francisco. She really hadn't expected Maura to stay.

The Hoyt case was resolved. The judge ruled against the defense in their motions to suppress the evidence Dr. Isles had discovered. Once that happened, the defense team worked out a plea agreement with the DA that guaranteed Hoyt would never be freed from prison. With that case resolved Jane had assumed Maura would return to California.

Then she heard the announcement and she couldn't help but be pleased. She was taken by the ME and it had been a long time since she'd been that way towards anyone. She found herself wondering what it would be like to see the ME outside of the morgue or station and she couldn't remember ever daydreaming about anyone that way.

After the announcement, Jane purchased two beverages and went down to the morgue to congratulate and welcome the new ME. As she made her way to the ME's office all that kept running through her head was not to make an idiot out of herself as she'd done in the past. She just wanted to have an intelligent, normal conversation with the ME.

It wasn't meant to be for Jane though. In fact her congratulation visit turned into a near disaster. Her mind so focused on being able to speak properly with the woman kept her from noticing that Maura was exiting her office just as Jane was about to stop and knock and once again she'd managed to run into the ME.

Thankfully that time she didn't knock the ME over but because her grip with still suspect she'd lost control over the drinks she'd meant to share and she'd spilled the tea all over the ME. How she hadn't died of embarrassment right there on the spot was one of life's biggest mysteries to her.

She'd apologized for about ten minutes straight. Maura had been gracious and more concerned about Jane than herself. She'd simply called maintenance about the spill and ducted into her private bathroom to change her clothes. Jane shouted apologies at the closed door until Maura poked her head out and told Jane to just be quiet.

So Jane sat there in silence. Maura couldn't help but break out in a laugh when she rejoined Jane in her office. Apparently a guilt ridden Jane sitting obediently on the couch as if she was waiting for her turn in front of a firing squad was just too much for Maura not to start laughing. It did get Jane to laugh a bit and after one last apology and a promise to dry clean her outfit, the two put the collisions behind them.

Somehow, Jane managed a normal conversation with the ME after that. In fact, they continued to just click with each other and the comfort they felt in each other's presence during their first encounters still seemed to be in place. Before either realized it, they'd talked for almost twenty minutes and Jane felt the need to apologize for most likely taking up Maura's lunch.

Maura told her she didn't mind spending her lunch that way and it just became a daily thing after that. Jane would hit the range but then stop at the café to get lunch for them both. Jane found that the time she spent with Maura was an absolute counter to the frustrations the range continued to be for her. Lunch with Maura was turning into the highlight of Jane's day.

"I got that salad you apparently like," Jane said as she entered Maura's office carrying everything over to Maura's coffee table.

"It's healthier than what you like to eat," Maura pointed out as she looked up from her computer. "You really shouldn't continue to eat the way that you do Jane."

Jane turned to give a smart ass response but it got stuck in her throat. She was getting better with not stuttering like a complete fool in front of the ME but she'd yet to not be affected by her first glimpse of the woman. She was breathtakingly beautiful and it seemed to just catch Jane for a moment every time. She turned her attention back to placing the food on the coffee table to avoid the stutter she was sure would come if she tried to speak.

"I like what I like," she said after another moment.

"It wouldn't hurt you to like a few things that offer appropriate nutritional value," Maura countered and she made her way over to the couch. "I'm going to have to intercede if these lunches continue."

They both stopped and looked at each other. Neither seemed to like Maura's use of the word if. Sensing the sudden change in the room and hating that she was the cause of it, Maura worked to correct it. "I'll have to handle the food selections next week." She looked at Jane hoping that she'd managed to fix her misstep.

Jane smiled and sat down. "Absolutely no sushi," she said clearly relaxing. "Fish is meant to be cooked before eaten."

Maura smiled as well thankful that Jane seemed to want their lunches to continue like she did. "We'll have to talk about that," she said as she settled in to eat.

Jane unpacked the food and after placing Maura's salad in front of her she absentmindedly started to massage her left palm still feeling some of the ache from the range. Maura caught this action immediately and before Jane could object she took Jane's hand and took over the massage action.

Jane just stared down at Maura's hands on hers without saying anything. She was still shocked anytime Maura would do that. Both in that Maura would even bother and in how much it didn't bother her that Maura did it.

"Any change?" Maura asked quietly. She knew Jane was spending time at the firing range and so far it hadn't gone as she'd hoped.

"Still can't hit the side of a barn on that third shot," Jane replied almost surprised with the level of honesty Maura seemed to just pull from her.

"Perhaps," Maura said softly, "it would be better if you didn't try to force it." She didn't quite know where to draw the line about Jane's recovery with her so she didn't want to say the wrong thing. "You still need time to heal."

"Time," Jane muttered as if it was a swear word. She really didn't want to discuss her hands or how scared she was that she'd never be able to requalify. So she sat there in silence and just watched Maura manipulate the skin and muscles in her hand.

Maura worked Jane's hand until she felt the muscles relax and then slowly she released Jane's hand back to her. Before she could sit back and turn her attention to her lunch she felt Jane grab her hand.

"Dinner," Jane said in almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry?" Maura replied not sure if she heard Jane correctly.

"Have dinner with me," Jane said speaking up and looking the ME right in the eyes.

It wasn't an offer she even needed to think about. "Alright," she replied with a smile.

The smile that crept across Jane's face lit up the room. "Alright then," she replied back and sat back to start working on her lunch.

She couldn't believe. She'd asked Maura out. And more shockingly, Maura had just said yes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jane was certain that she'd had a conversation with Maura after she'd managed to ask her to dinner. After all she remembered Maura laughing a couple of times because Maura's laugh was just something you didn't forget. But what they talked about or why exactly Maura had been laughing Jane couldn't actually recall. At best she thought Maura wasn't laughing at her so there was the potential that she'd managed to say something funny.

It wasn't that she didn't want to remember their conversation. If she could help it she wanted to remember every single detail of time spent with Maura. But it seemed as if she couldn't really help it for the moment. Nothing for her seemed to stick after the reality of Maura's agreeing to go on a date with her had sunk in.

As she rode the elevator back up to the seventh floor her mind was racing and she wasn't sure she even wanted to slow it down. She was going on a date with Dr. Maura Isles. That wasn't anything she had planned to have happen to her that day. But it had and now she needed to figure out what to do and where they should go.

It'd had been awhile since she'd been on a first date let alone been the one planning it. Her last long term relationship had been a few years ago but it was just never meant to be. It was a relationship based more on convenience than passion.

As Jane's career took off the demands of the job made it significantly more difficult to find the time one needed to truly commit to a relationship. Getting called to a crime scene in the middle of the night or having a 36 hour stretch that kept her at the station just seemed to overly complicate her life and Jane seemed to shy away from trying to start anything serious with someone.

But suddenly there was Maura and it all felt completely different. Maura had captivated Jane from the moment she plowed right into her. She'd had strong attractions to women before but she'd never had the reaction to someone that she'd had to the first encounter with the ME. She wasn't sure if it was the woman's voice, her beauty or the care and compassion she seemed to easily invest trying to take care of Jane's hands even though she had been the one who was knocked down that had started it for Jane. Most likely it had been a combination of all three.

As the elevator slowly took Jane back to her desk she had absolutely no idea what she was going to do for their date but she knew she wanted everything to be perfect.

XXXXX

Thoughts of dates were still swirling through Jane's head as she made her way to her desk. So lost in her thoughts she didn't seem to hear her new partner's greeting. Nor did she notice the questioning look she'd been given by her former partner. She'd just made her way back to her desk in her own little world. The fact that when she sat down she just seemed to stare off into space did nothing to end the confused looks on either man's face.

They'd been used to her returning from lunch frustrated and disappointed. They never talked about it but they knew Jane had been spending her lunch at the range trying to work on her requalification. Each day when she came back they both could tell by the look on her face that she hadn't been happy with what she'd done.

But today seemed different. She didn't appear frustrated or angry. However, she wasn't outwardly happy like they'd expect if her shooting had finally improved. Instead, she just seemed lost in very deep thought with a look on her face neither man know how to interpret. They even seemed to put aside the tension that existed between the two of them when they looked to each other hoping the other would have some sort of answer. But neither man did.

The two men seemed to alternate turns of who kept an eye on her. The longer she seemed to drift the more concerned the two were becoming. Finally it was Barry Frost who attempted to pull Jane back to Earth.

"Hey Jane?" he said louder than he normally would but sure at this point the extra volume was necessary.

"Mmmmh?" Jane muttered as a response not really turning her attention to her new partner.

"Jane?" he tried again.

"Yeah?" Jane finally seemed to focus in on what was going on in front of her.

"You alright?" he asked not even trying to hide his concern at this point. He'd only been partnered with her for a month but that'd been long enough for him to know this wasn't normal behavior for her.

"Huh?" she responded but seemed to hear what he was asking and finally spoke. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

That didn't seem to answer either man's questions but she was at least now starting to focus on a report on her desk instead of just staring off into space.

"Do you need anything?" Frost asked trying to push things just a little further. He could have sworn he heard Korsak scoff so he turned and glared at the older detective.

"No," Jane said quickly. "I'm good."

Korsak rolled his eyes. A month in and the newbie still hadn't realized that the last thing you should ever do with Jane was hover and ask a lot of questions. She'd never tell him if there was an issue in the first place and it was a mistake to keep asking her basically the same question

"Are you sure?" Frost tried again. "I'm going to head down and get some coffee. Can I get you anything?"

"No," Jane said again and this time she offered up a somewhat reassuring smile to Frost. She knew she was preoccupied since her lunch with Maura but things were too new with Frost for her to discuss that with him.

"OK," he replied. He turned and almost asked Korsak if he wanted anything too but then he remembered Korsak had definitely scoffed at him so he decided against making the offer. "I'll check with the lab to see if the tox screen is back yet before heading back up."

Jane nodded. She'd asked Maura during lunch if the Baker labs were ready but they weren't. She almost told Frost that but now she wasn't even sure how much time had passed since her lunch with Maura so maybe the labs were ready. "We'll review them if you've got them when you come back," she said.

Frost smiled and took his leave.

"Probably needs to throw up again," Korsak muttered once Frost was out of sight.

"Vince," Jane sighed her warning to him. She wasn't in the mood to play hall monitor between the two of them today.

"What?" Vince feigned innocence. "I see crime scene photos on his desk," he pointed out as if that justified his comments.

"You know photos don't affect him," Jane said. "Stop it."

"How is he supposed to be a Homicide detective if he can't look at a dead body?" Vince asked unable to help himself.

"Vince," Jane warned again with a harsher tone. "Stop it."

As much as he wanted to tear into Frost once again the tone Jane had used made him stop. He still didn't understand why she'd asked for a replacement. It didn't matter that she'd told him three different times. He didn't agree with her choice and he absolutely hated seeing her with another partner.

It didn't help matters that he was stuck being Frost's field partner. With Jane grounded to the station until she received her full release, he was the one who had to respond to and supervise crime scenes with Frost. The kid couldn't look at an actual dead body without hurling and every time he did it Korsak just seemed to hate him a little bit more. How was he supposed to just be ok stepping aside for someone who routinely lost his lunch? Jane deserved better than Barry Frost.

He didn't speak again for a few minutes and knew he needed to change the subject to anything but Frost. "So, was today any better?"

Vince and Maura were the only two people she thought knew she was shooting this early in her rehab. "That third shot," she replied with a flat tone and a shake of her head.

"You know the doctor said you shouldn't be trying so soon after," Vince started but Jane cut him off.

"Actually my doctor said that I wouldn't do any further damage by trying so soon," she corrected him defensively.

"You may not be causing any damage but if it's not helping," Vince pointed out as gently as he could. "Maybe a break would do you some good."

Jane didn't respond for a moment. Maura had just told her the same thing. "Perhaps," she answered but in a tone Korsak knew meant she didn't want to discuss it anymore.

"If you need anything," he throw out as an offer.

She looked at him and replied, "I need you to cut Frost some slack. Let him get his bearings before you judge him."

"He's just a kid," Korsak tried to point out.

"He's my partner Vince," she replied. "A partner I'm not allowed to be in the field with at a time when it is crucial for his development that someone is working with him. If it can't be me then the only person in this station that I trust to make sure he's ready to handle the job is you."

That hit him more than he expected. He'd spent most of the last month dismissing the young detective and pointing out to Jane just how much he wasn't ready for the job. Maybe he should have been using that month to help make sure the person who would eventually be sent out into the field to cover Jane's back was capable of doing just that.

Was he failing her again?

"I…"

"I know this isn't what you wanted but it is what I needed. Please try to understand that," she said.

Not sure what to say he let the conversation end and both returned their attention to the reports on their desks.

XXXXX

"She really said yes?" Frankie asked in genuine surprise.

"Oh thanks a lot," Jane said deliberately bumping her younger brother in the shoulder.

Frankie pushed back on Jane and snickered. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just the rumors around the station are that she'd been asked out by just about everyone and she's never said yes before."

"And it's so impossible that her first yes is to me?" Jane asked after taking a sip of her beer. She'd asked Frankie to have a drink with her at the Dirty Robber for some brotherly advice not a bunch of shit.

"Impossible?" he teased. "Not hardly. Improbable maybe."

"Damn it Frankie you aren't helping," Jane whined. "I'd have been better off talking with Ma."

That made Frankie almost spit out his beer. Jane never voluntarily discussed her private life with their mother a day in her life. "Yeah right," he said. "I'm who you got and you know it."

"Then help me," she said.

"Plan your date with Dr. Isles for you?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Not plan it exactly. But help me think of something really good."

Frankie took in his sister for a minute. "You really like her don't you?" he asked already sensing the answer.

"There's just something…" Jane started but couldn't seem to really explain. "I don't know Frankie. There's just something."

"So when is this date?" he said deciding not to do the brotherly teasing any more that night. They'd both live to torment each other another day. It was clear she was actually looking for his help.

"Tomorrow night," Jane replied.

"Tomorrow?" Frankie replied a bit surprised. "That's not a whole lot of time to plan anything Jane."

"I know," she said half miserable. It had sounded like such a good idea when Maura offered the following night as an option. But Jane was now fairly certain she should have re-thought the timeframe between the yes she'd wanted to hear and the actual need to deliver on the goods.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. Maybe he could help refine her own ideas.

"I have no clue," she said in almost defeat. "I mean it needs to be something. Something really, really good. She's the Chief ME for God's sake. Plus she's the niece of the Governor and what little I know about her family she doesn't exactly come from the streets."

"Jane," Frankie started. Just because they were a working class family didn't mean Jane was suddenly in over her head.

"Don't say it," Jane said. "She said yes so clearly she's somewhat interested. But I want tomorrow to be special. Or at least better than my typical first date."

"What's that?" Frankie asked.

"It tends to involve pizza and beer," she said again sounding a little deflated.

"Dr. Isles doesn't strike me as a pizza and beer kind of woman," Frankie said.

"And therein lies my problem," Jane answered. "What's your go to first date?"

"Apparently like sister like brother," Frankie said with a smile. "But I'm a charming guy so the ladies seem to look past the beer."

Jane laughed and then sighed. "I don't think I can be charming with her," she admitted. "Most times I barely manage full control of the English language when I'm around her."

Frankie chuckled. "You've got it bad." He watched his sister merely nod then drop her head down onto their table. "Alright, so something with limited talking. How about a movie?"

"That seems too ordinary," she replied. "But the not talking part does have some appeal."

"Well," Frankie said, "you did ask her to dinner. Why don't we figure out where you two should eat and maybe that will fill in the rest of the evening."

Jane thought about that and nodded. "It's as good a place to start as anywhere I suppose."

Anyone walking by their table for the rest of the evening would be treated to very spirited debates over which restaurants in the city were first date approved and which were not. Apparently being brother and sister did not equate to a similarity in taste.

The clock was ticking and Jane needed to figure out how to pull off what she really wanted the next evening to accomplish. She needed to figure out a way to sweep the beautiful ME off her feet. She just wasn't certain how to go about doing that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It took some doing but Jane had finally managed to plan everything out for her date with Maura that evening. She'd spent most the night before seeing to the details after she'd given up on having Frankie help her. Not that he wasn't some help, he'd actually helped her narrow down which restaurant to go to. Although she'd almost wished his idea hadn't sounded like the perfect place after she'd spent an hour of her morning on the phone talking the manager into a reservation.

But she'd gotten it and she now just needed to figure out what she was going to wear for the night. She was already nervous about the evening and as she stood staring into her closet reviewing her wardrobe choices it was doing nothing to put her at ease. She had plenty of work clothes. She definitely had plenty of casual clothes. But for the first time she could remember she cursed herself for not having any 'killer date' clothes.

Releasing a heavy sigh she pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Hey Janie," her mother answered after only one ring.

"Hey Ma," Jane said. She turned to look one last time at her closet almost willing the perfect outfit to jump out at her. When one didn't she resigned herself to her afternoon fate. "What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing much," Angela replied. "Your father got called to a job in Dorchester so I have my afternoon free. Why?"

"Doyouwannagoshoppingwithme?" Jane let out in a muffled, hurried request.

"What was that?" Angela asked. She hadn't understood what her daughter was asking.

Jane signed and asked again. "Want to go shopping with me?"

"What's the catch?" Angela asked now suspicious of her daughter's intentions. Shopping was never on Jane's to-do list.

"There's no catch," Jane said mildly offended by her mother's comment. "I need help picking something out."

"What?" Angela asked now completely curious.

Jane sighed and knew there was no turning back at this point. "I have a date tonight and I need help finding something to wear."

There was a silence on the other end and for a moment Jane thought perhaps the call had been disconnected. She was about to ask if her mother was still on the line when that was made perfectly clear to her by the squeal her mother released.

"JANIE!"

In order to save her hearing Jane pulled the phone away from her ear. She was certain she'd never heard that particular sound coming from her mother before and never wanted to hear it again.

"Oh my God Janie, who is the date with?" her mother couldn't contain her excitement.

"Will you go shopping with me or not Ma?" Jane diverted from her question.

"Of course I will honey," Angela replied. "Who is she? She must be something if you are going to actually buy new clothes just for a date."

"I'll tell you about her when I see you," Jane replied. "Can you be ready in 20 minutes?"

"I'm ready now," Angela said. "It's that doctor, isn't it? The one I met?"

"Ma," Jane sighed. "We'll talk when I pick you up."

"Oh, I'm so excited," Angela squealed again but at least to Jane's relief it wasn't as high pitched as her first reaction.

Jane was anything but excited. Desperate was a better assessment. Like it or not, her mother really did have a better fashion sense that she'd ever have. "I'm heading out the door," Jane said as she disconnected the call.

She was going to have a long afternoon but she couldn't help but believe that Maura was worth it.

XXXXX

The afternoon wasn't nearly as bad as Jane had anticipated. Once her mother got over her initial zeal about the date, the shopping and the fact that it was in fact Maura Jane was taking on the date they'd settled into a quest for the right outfit. Angela demanded to know all of Jane's plans claiming it was to help find appropriate attire but Jane was sure she was just trying to pry.

She'd given in and explained her plans to her mother who was a little surprised by what Jane was thinking but opted not to get too vocal about it. It was clear to Angela that Maura meant something to Jane even at such an early point in their relationship. There was a line with Jane she knew not to cross. Her natural curiosity and fierce urge to protect her children could sometimes become a little overbearing so she'd have to contain her thoughts until Jane actually asked for them.

It only took four stores for them to find something that Angela loved and Jane agreed to. That was nearly a personal best for them. Their tastes were virtually opposites. But the outfit was found, shoes acquired and Jane had safely deposited her mother back home in time for her to get ready for the evening.

Her timing was good for that too. She had just enough to get ready before having to pick Maura up. She was thankful she hadn't had any down time as she was sure it'd only have made her more nervous than she still seemed to be.

If she'd acquired any calmness or confidence on her drive over it left her immediately upon seeing the house attached to the address Maura had sent her. It wasn't a house so much as a mansion. The grounds alone felt like they were a private park for the residents. As Jane looked around she just hadn't expected it to be as much as it was. A part of her began to wonder if she wasn't getting in over her head.

She sat in the car a moment to collect herself. Her phone vibrated a message and she smiled as she read it.

 **She said yes to you- so just be YOU- AR**

Jane couldn't help but remember her earlier conversation with her mother.

*flashback*

" _So Dr. Isles must really be something special," Angela said as they were leaving their second store. She'd never thought she'd see the day her daughter wanted to find the 'right' anything clothes related._

 _Jane just smiled. "I think she is Ma."_

 _Angela had also never seen Jane smile that smile over a woman before. This thing with the doctor could really be something._

" _I certainly hope she appreciates all the fuss you're making," Angela said,_

" _It's not a fuss Ma," Jane replied. "I just want the night to be good enough for her."_

" _What do you mean good enough for her?" Angela asked._

" _Come on Ma," Jane said in a tone that sounded like the answer should be obvious. "She's brilliant. And beautiful. And sophisticated. I want to do right by her."_

 _Angela stopped walking and just looked at her daughter. "Janie," she said, "If that woman is even half as smart as you keep telling me she is then she'd better realize that she's the one who should feel privileged that you have taken an interest in her." She didn't care who the woman was. She knew how special her daughter was and this Maura Isles was damn lucky to have a chance to witness it for herself._

 _Jane smiled at her mother's comment. Not once in her life had she ever had to wonder if her mother loved her. "Thanks Ma."_

 _They started walking again and Angela linked her arm through Jane's and was surprised Jane didn't pull away. "Just remember Janie, it's not about where you go or what you do. It's about who you are with. She said yes to you. That's all that should really matter tonight."_

*end flashback*

For the first time in ages, Jane seemed willing to accept unsolicited advice from her mother. She replied to her mother's text with a smiley face emoticon and went to go pick up her date.

XXXXX

"You look wonderful darling," Constance said as Maura stepped into the living room.

"Thank you," Maura replied back. Jane hadn't exactly said where they were going on the evening so she was hoping she'd dressed properly.

"You really like her," Constance observed. She hadn't seen Maura this excited in far too long.

Maura didn't try to contain her smile. "I do. We haven't spent a lot of time together to this point but what time we have had definitely intrigues me."

She was looking forward to the chance to start to get to know Jane outside of the station. To that point all their interactions had been work related. Reviewing reports, discussing cases, even the lunches they had started to share always seemed to be filled with work issues or topics of discussion.

She wanted to get to know Jane better. It was why she didn't hesitate to say yes when Jane asked her to dinner. She'd have asked herself at some point but Jane managed to beat her to it. There was just something about the detective that Maura was drawn to in a way no one else had managed.

"Please," Maura started but Constance cut her off.

"I promise I will not attempt to shake her hand or question her about her recovery," she said holding a hand up as if making a solemn pledge.

Maura had warned her mother before about Jane's injuries not wanting Jane to have to feel self-conscious about anything. The few times she'd witness Jane interact with other staff members or detectives Maura could always sense that Jane was uneasy about her hands. She'd been quite surprised at the number of times Jane had let her work to relieve her muscle spasms. She'd gotten the impression that very few people were allowed to touch Jane's hands.

"I appreciate your discretion," Maura said.

Constance had done a little bit of research on Detective Jane Rizzoli when Maura first mentioned her name. Something about the look in her daughter's eyes made her believe this Jane was far more than just a detective at the station. She couldn't believe what the young woman had managed to survive and was immediately impressed by her. She wondered how an encounter with such a deranged lunatic hadn't broke the woman. Nothing she found painted a picture of Jane other than being a very brave and capable detective.

They both heard the doorbell signaling Jane's arrival. Maura made her way to the entrance having told the staff that she'd wanted to greet her guest herself. She couldn't help but smile at the level of anticipation she felt as she opened to the door to invite Jane in.

The door opened and Maura stopped breathing. Jane stood before her in an amazing black dress that she'd hadn't anticipated the detective wearing. It would be an image she'd never forget. "Jane," she practically gasped and seemed unable to say another word.

The reaction from Jane was equally intense. Even when Jane tried to prepare herself for Maura's beauty it still jolted her. "God Maura," Jane said. "You look amazing." Maura was wearing a light blue form fitting dress that seemed to highlight just the right curves.

"And you are stunning," Maura replied getting her thoughts about her once again.

They stood taking the beauty of the other in for a few moments until Maura finally stepped aside and invited Jane in. "Please," she said. "Come say hello to my mother."

Jane merely nodded. She couldn't really decline seeing as how Maura had already met hers. Before she knew it they were in what Jane would call a living room area and Maura's mother was waiting for them on the couch.

"Mother," Maura started, "I'd like you to meet Jane Rizzoli. Jane, this is my mother Constance Isles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jane said offering a genuine smile to Constance,

"Likewise," Constance replied. She understood immediately part of the hold the woman seemed to have on her daughter. She was very beautiful.

"You have a lovely home," Jane said. Although truth be told she'd spent her walk to their current location admiring Maura instead of any of the rooms they'd passed through.

"Thank you," Constance replied. "This is by far Richard's favorite residence."

Jane knew Richard was Maura's father. However, she wasn't going to ask how many other residences they owned if this one was his 'favorite'.

"He's in Africa?" Jane asked Maura trying to remember where exactly her father was.

Maura nodded. "He's supervising a dig in Tanzania."

Jane remembered that he was an archaeologist. "Maura tells me you are an artist," Jane said turning to Constance.

"Yes," she said.

"Sculptures or something," Jane added again trying to remember the details of one of their lunches.

"Not exactly," Constance replied with a smile. "I'm mostly known for my art installations."

Jane looked to Maura for a translation. Maura smiled. "Mother uses mostly industrial objects to create three dimensional works. The term installation refers to the specific space in which her work is meant to be displayed. She doesn't create it in a studio she 'installs' the work into the space it will be shown."

Constance wanted to ask Jane about her job but her promise to Maura seemed to prevent her from touching the subject altogether. Considering she was on desk duty Constance just couldn't seem to find a way to ask about her job without having that come up.

They exchanged a few more pleasantries but soon it was time for them to leave. "Shall we?" Maura asked looking towards Jane.

Jane nodded. Constance seemed pleasant and the conversation was nice but she really was ready to get on with their night.

"You ladies enjoy your evening," Constance said as the two made their way out of the room. Given the looks shared between the two she was certain they would.

XXXXX

They'd been driving for about fifteen minutes and to Jane's relief the conversation flowed naturally between them. She'd told Frankie there were times she felt like she couldn't speak around the ME but in truth that usually only last a few moments. Those first few moments when she needed the time to just take the woman in. After that there'd be this moment she'd suddenly feel completely at ease and comfortable.

"So when are you going to tell me where we are going?" Maura asked.

"As soon as I park the car," Jane replied as they had arrived at their destination.

Sorellina's was perhaps the nicest Italian restaurant in the city. Maura had only been here once before but she remembered the menu well. And the prices. "Jane," she said with a bit of hesitation. This wasn't anything that she'd expected, or wanted, from Jane.

"I was able to get us reservations," Jane said with a smile. She'd never been here but as she and Frankie worked through the Italian restaurant list they both agreed this was Boston's finest. Frankie warned Jane that it may be a little over the top for a first date but Jane seemed insistent upon the location.

"Jane this is sweet," Maura said trying to figure out a way not to offend Jane with her objection. "But we can certainly go somewhere less," she paused looking for the least offensive word, "formal."

Jane tried not to show her disappointment at Maura's hesitation. She'd assumed that Maura would enjoy such a nice restaurant. Jane was by no means wealthy but she certainly could afford a nice evening out with Maura.

"Come on," Jane said determined to continue with her plan. "I hear the food is excellent." She got out of the car and walked around to open Maura's door for her.

Maura seemed to realize this mattered to Jane so she didn't verbalize the rest of her reluctance. She'd have to address it at some point but she wasn't looking to ruin their evening before it had even begun.

Free flowing conversation seemed to be replaced with a palpable tension as they made their way towards the hostess. The restaurant was crowded and there were several people in front of Jane waiting to check in. It took a few minutes before it was her turn.

"Reservations for Rizzoli for 7 pm," Jane announced.

The hostess reviewed her list and found the reservation. "I'm terribly sorry Ms. Rizzoli. We are experiencing a short delay in sitting our guests. It will be a few minutes before we can seat you."

"Define a few," Jane requested. As she looked around it appeared as if at least four other parties were waiting ahead of her.

The hostess looked at her list and turned to look at the dining area. "I'd say at least 30 minutes," she said with sincere regret. "You are more than welcome to wait for your table at the bar," she offered.

Not really prepared for any alternative, Jane nodded and turned to Maura. "We have a bit of a delay. Would you like to have a drink while we wait?"

Maura really didn't want to stay and fulfill their reservation but she again decided not to voice her concern and simply nodded. The hostess promised to get them as soon as their table was ready and the two made it through the crowd and to the bar.

That, too, took some negotiating and some time to even get the bartender's attention. The bar seemed to be the overflow escape for the parties who were waiting for their seats. Jane ordered two glasses of white wine and when she was finally able to rejoin Maura she could tell Maura wasn't pleased.

She tried to say something to Maura but the noise level from the surrounding conversations was making it difficult for them to even talk. So they both slipped their wine and did everything they could not to really look at each other.

Jane felt sick that the evening seemed to be falling apart. All she'd wanted was for them to have the perfect night and this was turning into anything but. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was blowing her one shot with the ME.

And then she remembered what her mother had said to her earlier in the day.

" _Just remember Janie, it's not about where you go or what you do. It's about who you are with. She said yes to you. That's all that should really matter tonight."_

Her mother was right. It wasn't about the perfect restaurant or trying to have the perfect night. It was about spending time with Maura and getting to know her. Really know her. And instantly Jane realized her big mistake. She'd been so caught up in trying to fit the night into what she assumed where Maura's expectations. However, she'd never bothered to even find out what Maura's expectations were.

She should have reacted to Maura's hesitation the minute she'd parked the car. Maura didn't want to eat here and it didn't matter if it was because she didn't want to or because she felt that Jane shouldn't have to spend so much money on dinner. She didn't want this. And Jane had almost completely ignored that.

Almost.

She took Maura's glass of wine from her and placed both glasses on the bar. Before Maura could question her she took her hand and pulled her up from the stool. "Come on," Jane said as she started to make her way through the crowd with Maura in tow.

"Jane," Maura started confused by Jane's sudden movements. She hadn't heard them call for their table. "What are you doing?"

Jane didn't answer until they'd exited the restaurant. But once outside she stopped and waited until she caught Maura's complete attention. "I'm preventing a disaster before it begins," she replied.

It was the only explanation she felt the need to give and she tightened her grab on Maura's hand and started to lead her to the car.

She initially missed the smile that came across Maura's face but it was still there when Jane went to open Maura's car door. One look from Maura and Jane knew she'd just made the first correct choice of the evening.


End file.
